


Chameleon Soul

by GatoBonita



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Childhood Trauma, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Levi is in his late 20s, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Trauma, i just wanted a rivamika teacher-student fic, it's really cliche sorry, kind of canon divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatoBonita/pseuds/GatoBonita
Summary: After loosing their mother to an untreatable sickness, Mikasa and Eren decide to become doctors in hopes of finding cures to the deadliest diseases out there. Managing to get a scholarship for the best medical university in Tokyo, their path to success seems to be clear.Little does she know an unexpected night at a bar would change her relationship with one of her teachers forever.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman & Levi, Mikasa Ackerman/Levi
Comments: 105
Kudos: 184





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So it’s 3 in the morning and I’m rewatching shingeki no kyojin after the announcement of season 4. Mikasa appears, then Levi appears and my obsession for them comes afloat once more. Here I am bringing you a trashy, really cliche student-teacher fic of these two. Has it been done already? I have no idea, but it’s certainly a less angsty world to live in. 
> 
> I do hope you enjoy this!

Changes are, to say the least, unavoidable. 

Ever since the moment we are brought into this world our lives are in constant change. From being completely dependant of another human being to taking our first steps of freedom. From staying all day at home to starting kindergarden, then primary and secondary school as well. From deciding which career to pursue -our future, our contribution to society- to getting into college, to graduating, to getting a job. And the in betweens: making friends, falling in love, finding hobbies, break ups, new friendships, new cities, new places... changes surround our daily basis. It’s impossible to stay still forever: even the calmest waters get carried away by the wind from time to time. What’s important is how we deal with these constant changes in our surroundings, and to accept the fact that, as hard as we try to stay constant, there will come a time where things will be different, whether we bring that difference or get inevitably pushed inside of it. 

While many people struggle to accept this reality, Mikasa has grown accustomed to it. Her life had been a series of unexpected, more so unfortunate, series of events. From being born into a loving family to loosing it all in front of her own eyes. From believing she would never feel that warmness in her heart once again to getting adopted and forming a really close bond with her new brother, Eren. From spending most afternoons sewing on the living room with her adoptive mother; the comforting sensation of sitting quietly in front of the fireplace, to loosing her to an untreatable disease. She had experienced most of the emotions our brain has to offer: happiness, sadness, fear, terror, disappointment... and she had learned how to live with them all. While many people would crumble after facing the deaths of their loved ones, both Eren and Mikasa had made a promise: they would get into med school, graduate and then help in the research of cures to the deadliest sicknesses out there so no one would ever have to experience their pain. From her early teenage years she had also enlisted in any activities which provided self defense, and had proudly become someone who would be able to defend herself or others in desperate situations. She was a fighter -they were fighters. 

Now, as she stood beside her brother in front of Japan’s best medical university, she could proudly said they had made it. 

“Our future begins today, Mikasa,” Eren comments with a joyful smile plastered across his face. 

“Tomorrow, technically,” she answers with her usual, unbothered tone. “We’re just here to get our residence rooms.” 

“Don’t be such a mood killer,” he says between laughs. “Come on, lets go introduce ourselves.”

The front garden blooms with bright, green colours and the sound of water cascading down a fountain invades their senses. Coming from a poor family who barely made enough money to survive through the month, this was a whole new world to them. 

Across the glass doors a young woman in a ponytail is typing something in a hurry, her fingers hitting the computer’s keyboard with no gentleness. She looks over their way immedeately after hearing the familiar sound of the door knob going up and down with a warm, welcoming smile. 

“Good morning,” she greets the siblings politely. “How may I help you?”

“Hello,” Eren answers insinctively, knowing Mikasa wasn’t the fondest of human interaction. “We’re new students here. My name is Eren Yeager and this is my sister, Mikasa Yeager. We got the scholarship and-“

“Right, you must be here for your rooms. Just a second,” the lady interrumpts him, her fingers back on the keyboard. “You will both get a key to access your respective sites and a keycard to open up the gate which leads to the student residence area. We have duplicates in case something happens, but please try your best not to loose it,” she states with a sweet but firm tone. “Your sister will be staying on wing B, yours is wing C. I’m sure I don’t need to clarify why we’re obliged to separate males and females, but you can still visit each other whenever you feel like.”

A faint blush adornates Eren’s cheeks. “N-no need for that, we get it,” he mumbles nervously. 

“Most of our students reside here in Tokyo, so the buildings are quite empty. Still, due to the fact classes begin early in the morning, the grand majority of teacher’s spend the night at their complex. You should be able to see it from your windows, as it is right next to yours. If an emergency should happen, you can always seek for them. We know it’s hard being on your own in a big city, so don’t think twice.”

“Thank you, that’s really kind,” Eren says while glancing over to Mikasa, who snaps out of it.

“Right, thank you,” she trails behind him, her mind far away from the conversation they were having.

The lady smiles. “Here are your keys. I’ll be here until seven if you need anything.”

She couldn’t really complain. Compared to her old room this almost felt like living in a castle. A carefully made bed with white sheets on the left corner, a wooden wardrobe next to it and an oak desk under a window with yellowish, lacey curtains. A small but comfy bathroom, some pictures hanging from the walls, a flower pot with a pink tulip on top of her nightstand... all the basic elements to survive her college years plus some decorations which made the place feel cozier. It was more than she could have asked for.

With a loud sigh she lets herself plump onto the bed, her dark blue eyes looking up at the ceiling. It would take a while before this place resembled home to her. After spending most of her years living under the same roof as Eren and sharing everything -same bathroom, same kitchen, same bedroom- laying alone at night without hearing him ramble about something stupidly dangeroud would feel, at utmost, strange. The tragedies surrounding their lives had done nothing but bring them closer. After their mother passed away, their father would come home later every day. He would spend most of his time at work and, by the time he arrived back home, they would already be tucked in bed or sleeping. Having no more than each other to rely on, wherever one went, the other would too. If she had followed down this path -if she hadn’t given up on everything- it had been strictly because of Eren. Nothing else.

She wouldn’t let life take him away too.

“Knock knock, how are things going around here?” 

Mikasa thought she would have been the one to go looking for him, yet there he was. Seems he couldn’t even manage to be on his own for an hour. 

“You should _actually_ knock on the door before coming in,” she reprehends him while sitting up. “What if I was changing or something?”

He scratches the back of his head. “That would have been embarrassing, but then again I knew you would be doing nothing.”

_Fair enough._

“How’s your room? Everything okay?” 

“It’s pretty much like yours, only my decorations are different.”

He’s got that look on his face Mikasa knows far too well; the kind a puppy gives you while they hope to get a piece of your food. 

“Okay, spit it out.”

His eyes dart over to her with surprise. “Am I that obvious?”

“You’re like an open book to me, Eren,” she tells him sincerely. “Besides, it hasn’t even been an hour and you’re already here.”

“Fine, you got me,” he says in between defeated laughs. “So... Jean and Armin are in town as well...”

“I don’t like where this is going,” Mikasa comments.

“... they want to go to a bar.”

She hadn’t been expecting that, of all things.

“A bar? Have you guys lost your mind?”

“Oh, come on Mika! Pleeeeease,” Eren pleads while pouting. “We deserve a little bit of fun before our classes start.”

“So your idea of fun is getting drunk? I can imagine how much of a good impression you would make by arriving alcoholised to your first ever class,” she says with disapproval. 

“We don’t need to drink! I’m certain you wouldn’t let me do it anyways. We’re just going to chill with our friends for a while. Come on, it’s time for us to live a little.”

Saying ‘no’ to Eren was like explaining physics to a wall and expecting it to understand. He was extremely determined and stubborn, so he would probably bother her the whole afternoon unless she decided to accept.

“I mean it. We can’t be wasting what little money we have left on alcohol, okay? And I definitely don’t want us getting a bad reputation.”

“Pinky promise I won’t be doing anything stupid, sargent!” He shouts while lifting his hand up to his forehead in an attempt to immitate a military salute.

Mikasa rolls her eyes. “Fine, we’ll go.”

“You hear that guys?! She accepted!” Eren states victoriously while taking his phone out of his pocket. She can see Armin and Jean’s little faces on the screen.

“Yeah, Mikasa! Lets go!” Jean says excitedly. 

“I’m glad you’re joining us,” Armin comments with a smile.

She really needed to find some girl friends.

————-

Bars were definitely not her thing.

To be more specific, any place with more than five people around was not her thing. 

The music is too loud for her taste -it resonates harsh against her ears, makes her teeth vibrate. The unavoidable smell of liquor invades her senses and makes her mind go fuzzy, and she swears the flashing, sparkly lights are going to make her blind. 

God, she should have just stayed home and let Eren complain for all she cared.

“You okay over there?” Jean asks upon seeing her tired face. 

They are all sitting on some uncomfortable sofas in front of a dark coffee table. Armin is showing her brother something on the phone that makes him laugh, but she’s barely able to hear her own thoughts to decipher what they are talking about. 

“I’m not used to this, I guess,” she tells him in a rather high tone.

“A little bit of alcohol would help make this situation better,” he offers, only earning a death glare from her side. Gosh, he swears she gets scarier everytime. “Just kidding, just kidding.”

“Only you guys could be so irresponsible to drink before class,” she mutters, half of her hoping he didn’t hear it.

“Nah, Armin barely drinks anything aside from water and Eren has you to babysit him. I’m kinda jealous,” Jean mocks her. 

“Maybe if you weren’t so irresponsible you would have someone to look after you as well.”

The words came out of her mouth harsher than she had expected them to, and it almost _-almost-_ made her feel bad. 

He chuckles. “Maybe you’re right. I’m a bit of a jackass.” 

“Hey, guys! We should go dance, it looks fun!” Eren suggests, storming into their conversation. 

Mikasa definitely didn’t want to be closer to a bunch of strangers. It was bad enough to be surrounded by them already.

“I-I don’t really know how to dance,” Armin sttuters, his cheeks flushed with a bright shade of red.

Jean has his arm around the blonde boy’s neck within an instant. “Don’t worry, I’ll teach you. Maybe we’ll even attract the attention of a few ladies.”

She’s never going out to a bar again.

“You coming, Mika?” Eren asks with a sweet, pleading tone.

They would have to pay her millions to drag her out to dance.

“I’m going to get something to drink, my throat is dry.”

It wasn’t completely a lie. Though she definitely didn’t need water desperately, it was the perfect excuse to avoid being ridiculised by Eren’s failed attempts of moving along the songs’ rythm. 

To her relief, the counter was almost empty aside from the bartender cleaning a cup with a white napkin. Though the music was still too loud, at least she had found a more peaceful place.

Mikasa sits carefully on one of the stools, her black hair cascading gracefully to her shoulders. She can sense how many gazes are upon her -after all, it’s not common to see a girl by her own on such place. The black tank top reveals her porcelain skin, which constrasts perfectly against the darkness of her eyes. 

“What can I get you?” The man asks, his lips slightly curved upwards.

“Just water, please.”

She notices the split second where his eyes were filled with confussion, but he has quickly turned around and grabbed a bottle of water from a small refrigerator under a big, wooden shelf. 

“Here you go,” he says. 

“Thanks. How much is it?” 

“I’ll get it,” a manly voice says from beside her. 

A guy who seems a few years older is sitting next to her, a playful smirk on his face. He tosses 100 yen across the counter and the bartender takes them nonchalantly, resuming his cleaning duties after putting them on the cashier. 

“I don’t remember asking for you to pay,” Mikasa spits, her eyes filled with rage.

“You’re a rare find. A pretty girl drinking water? I must be in heaven,” he replies confidently.

His breath smells like cheap liquor mixed with cigarettes, and she has to fight the urge to kick him between his legs. Just what she needed: pigs trying to hit on her.

“I can send you there if you’d like, though I can’t promise you won’t end up in hell instead,” she replies, her words filled with venom.

“Calm down, love. Give me a chance first. I can make you feel things you have never felt before.”

“Trust me, I have felt the urge to vomit before.”

He looks taken aback by her lack of fear, yet his eyes still glow with lust. Within a second his hand has her grabbed by the arm with a firm grasp, fingers digging into her skin.

“Don’t be so cruel, precious. Lets go to my place right now. You’ll have a great time.”

Mikasa uses her free arm to punch him under the chin fiercefully, rage running through her veins.

“Fucking touch me again, pig. I dare you,” she growls.

Her rebelious act seems to have pissed the man off completely. 

“You freaking slut!” He shouts angrily while standing up. “Ya think you’re worth something, fucking cocksucker? You’ll be coming to my place whether you like ir or not, bitch.”

“Oi, asshole, I believe the lady has told you she’s not interested.”

Mikasa turns around almost instinctively at the sound of such a calm yet threatening voice. A man who appears to be just a few centimeters shorter than her is standing in front of them. His hair is black, just like her’s, and is styled with an undercut. Despite his dull looks, his aura is intimidating, and it makes the guy back up just a little bit.

“Stay out of this, prick, it’s none of your business!” He yells at him furiously, yet the man still holds that unbothered look on his face.

He glances over to her side. His deep, grey eyes seem as if they are penetrating right through her soul, and Mikasa feels exposed -vulnerable, even, under such gaze.

“Let it go already. She could have possibly broken your jaw if she wanted to, so I wouldn’t go messing around with her.”

“Huh?! This bitch wouldn’t have done anything, she’s just a helpless slut-“

She has him grabbed by the neck before he can even manage to finish the sentence. Eyes open wide, a shocked expression adornates his face. Could a woman really be this strong?

“Easy, there,” the black haired man warns her.

He places his hand on top of her arm delicatedly in an attempt to soften her grasp on the other guy. 

Mikasa stays perplexed for a few seconds. She didn’t recall the last time someone had touched her like that, aside from Eren’s occassional hugs. Though it feels weird, it’s nothing like the aggresive contact she had with the pig: this one gives her goosebumps; a shiver running down her spine. 

She lets go almost automatically in a desperate attempt to get rid of the unexpected sensation.

His grey eyes are still fixated on her by the time the guy speaks up again. “Shouldn’t have resisted, slut. You’re causing a whole scene. Do you like attention this much?”

Before she can even reply, a familiar figure jumps out of nowhere. “WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO MY SISTER, PERVERTS?!”

Eren has hit the aggressor hard on the back of his head, making him fall to the ground almost immedeately. Consumed by rage, he looks over to the black haired man and punches him across the face as well, making Mikasa stand up to keep him away, her hands pushed against his chest.

“Eren, stop! He was trying to help!” She shouts while looking at him dead in the eye.

“Yeah, sure! That asshole would have probably tried to hit on you aftewards!” He replies, his brain ignoring the fact many eyes were set on them. 

“I mean it! Calm down, we’re causing more drama than we should.”

“Eren! Mikasa! Are you okay?”

Armin appears through the crowd with Jean by his side, who looks extremely confused. The alcohol had started to take effect already.

“Gosh, what a bunch of annoying kids. Imma head out,” the pig comments defeatedly while standing up, his hand covering the place where Eren had just hit him.

“Where the fuck do you think you’re going, huh?! Come here and face me, idiot!” He shouts angrily, both Mikasa and Armin keeping him in place to avoid him looking for more fights.

“Leave it, Eren! It’s not worth it!” The blonde shouts, his blue eyes filled with desperation.

“Lets just head home. It’s too late already.”

A few seconds go by before they can fully release their hold on him. Rage consumes him easily whenever someone messes with his loved ones, so it’s hard for him to back up once his brain has been filled with it. 

“Oi, brat.”

They both turn around at the exact moment a hand hits hard against Eren’s cheek. The black haired man is staring at them with that bored expression on his face still, seeming as if he had been cursed to look like that forever.

“You shouldn’t jump into a fight without being aware of the context,” he points out in a teacher-like way.

“What the hell?!” Mikasa shouts while staring at him angrily. “You didn’t need to do that!”

“I didn’t,” he replies calmly. “It just looked like your brother needed some discipline.”

“Want me to discipline you as well, imbecile?!”

Eren jumps in front of her. “Wait, Mikasa! He’s right, I shouldn’t have jumped in like that. Had it been any other person who took my mistaken action in a bad way, this could have ended way worse,” he states, then turns around to look at the man. “I’m sorry.”

He looks annoyed by the situation but doesn’t push the subject further. “Go home now -and don’t leave her alone again, it’s not safe for a woman to be on her own in this kinds of places.”

“I can defend myself perfectly,” she spits out, her whole self still angry he had had the audacity to slap Eren like that. 

He glances over to her once more. “ _I noticed_.”

Though it could have been a sarcastic comment, the sincerity behind his words shocks Mikasa. She feels exposed once again under his penetrating gaze and, as strange as it makes her feel, she can’t seem to look away.

“Okay, time to leave,” Jean finally says after having a blast with the scene from afar. “Jesus, you guys cause more trouble than someone who’s been drinking.”

She can still feel his eyes upon her as they walk out the bar doors.

———-

Mikasa wasn’t a heavy sleeper. Part of it being due to the fact most times she only had nightmares, a whole three hours of sleep was all that she needed to be in perfect motion. Changed into some comfy yet somehow elegant looks, she walks up to the residence’s gates with the keycard on her jean’s pocket.

Eren, on the other hand, looks like he hasn’t touched a bed for a week.

“I feel like shit,” he comments once she’s close enough to hear him.

“I told you going out wasn’t a good idea.”

Her tone is soft but holds a spark of disapproval behind.

“Hm, at least it was fun.”

She didn’t think ‘fun’ was the appropiate word. ‘Awful’ would have been better.

“How’s your cheek?”

“Hn, hurts a little bit but I had it coming.”

Mikasa furrows her eyebrows. “Can’t believe that asshole would hit you.”

“Well, I was an asshole too,” he shrugs. “Come on, lets find our class. We have anatomy first, right?” 

She nods in response.

The place was so big and spacious it resembled a lecture hall more than a simple classroom. With a stairway in the middle, there were chairs perfectly fitted in front of big desks that stretched out up to the wall, a decent space left between student and student. Eren guides her to the fourth row so they can sit next to each other, an excited smile on his face. Some people chat quietly around them, others simply stare down at their phone or listen to music until their respective teacher arrives.

“Isn’t this great?!” He comments happily. “Our first ever class.”

Mikasa isn’t the one to show off many emotions, so her expression remains the same -unbothered. “It is.”

“I wish I had slept more,” Eren whines as he lays on top of the desk tiredly.

She merely remains silent as she watches her brother complain and ramble about how Armin’s classes start later than their’s. There was no need to remark she knew going out was a bad idea, for he had known the consequences.

“I’m hoping I won’t be needing to tell you to shut up as if we were in primary school.”

Mikasa’s head turns around to face the door within a second. She knew that dull voice. 

Walking up to his small desk was the dark haired man they had met the night before. He places a briefcase on top and gets out some papers from inside it. 

“Glad to see we’re clear. I’m going to be your anatomy teacher from now onwards.”

He lifts his head up to meet his new class and Mikasa contains her breath when his eyes land upon them. Eren looks exactly as shocked, yet his attention seems to be more concentrated on his sister than himself.

“My name is Levi Ackerman. You may adress me as Ackerman-sensei. Welcome.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all sooo much for all the support! Your kudos and comments made me extremely happy. I’m really glad you’re enjoying the story so far, and I do hope you enjoy this chapter as well <3
> 
> Just to clarify: anything biology related in this chapter I copy pasted it out of my old biology book, cause I’m not the best at the subject

Mikasa couldn’t believe her luck. She gets dragged to a bar against her will, has to deal with a creepy guy trying to hit on her, then her brother punches the only person who was trying to help and now it turns out that specific person, out of all the thousand habitants of Tokyo, happens to be her anatomy teacher? 

Just great.

What kind of teacher randomly slaps a teenager on a bar anyways? She’s sure he has had to deal with idiotic students before, so what does he do everytime? Slap them across the face? For a prestigious university, they sure don’t know how to pick their personal.

After what seemed like an eternity, his eyes have finally left her’s to focus on the board. She’s thankful, or else he would have started noticing the rage building up through her body, her brain unable to forget how he had hit Eren without a fair motive.

“I’m assuming you all know the basics of biology, otherwise you wouldn’t be here,” he speaks calmly, “yet I’m making a quick recap to make sure we’re all on the same page. Lets start with cell division. Who can explain it to me?”

A girl on the back lifts her hand up almost immedeately. He nods in response to assure her she’s allowed to talk. “There are two basic types of division: mitosis and meiosis. The first one results in all daughter cells having the same number of chromosomes as the parent, the second one results in daughter cells only having half the chromosomes found in the parent cell.”

“That is correct. What’s your name?” 

“I’m Historia Reiss, Ackerman-sensei,” she replies.

“Well done, Reiss. Can somebody else tell me the structure of the chromosomes?”

A boy with his hair shaved lifts up the hand this time, and Levi nods once again. “Chromosomes carry the hereditary material, which occupies 15% of them. They are also made up of protein, 70%, and RNA, 10%.”

“That is also correct. What’s your name?”

“I’m Connie Springer,” he replies politely.

“Good job, Springer. It seems this is a fairly well studied subjetct.” 

Eren looks at her with a sort of worried expression. “What if he fails me on purpose?” He whispers. “Maybe he’s still mad about me punching him.”

Mikasa snorts lowly. As if she would ever let him do that. “He’s probably going to forget by the time we have an exam. Don’t be so dramatic.”

“Tougher question this time. Who can name and explain the three stages of celullar respiration?” He asks, still mantaining that unbothered tone.

The whole room stays silent for a few seconds. The question, more heavy than tough, required someone to have a really good memory to remember exactly what happens in each step.

“Anyone?” Levi repeats, his hand reaching for the marker on top of his desk to write down the answer on the board, as it seemed he wouldn’t get an answer.

 _Gosh._

“Cellular respiration is divided into three stages: glycolysis, the Krebs cycle and the electron transport system,” she speaks up, unafraid.

He freezes, then turns around patiently -his eyes knowing exactly where to set their gaze.

Her brother looks at her as if she was crazy. How dared she talk so calmly to someone she had threatened to punch the day before?

She continues: “The glycolysis is the breakdown of a hexose sugar, usually glucose, into two molecules of the three-carbon compound pyruvate. This stage takes place in the cytoplasm of the cell. In the Krebs cycle, these pyruvate molecules enter the mitochondria and, in the presence of oxygen, are broken down to carbon dioxide and hydrogen atoms. On the last stage, the energy from the Krebs cycle, in the form of hydrogen atoms, is converted to adenosine triphosphate, shorted ATP. It is the short-term energy store of all cells, and since it is easily transported it’s the universal energy carrier.” 

Behind his dull expression there is clearly a hint of surprise -maybe even shock. “Good answer...”

“Mikasa. I’m Mikasa Yeager,” she says before he even gets the chance to ask.

“Good answer then, _Mikasa_ Yeager,” Levi states, her name pronounced in a slightly different tone compared to the one he had used with the other students. It wasn’t obvious. If she hadn’t been paying attention, she wouldn’t have noticed -but it was there: a trace of something unspeaken behind his words.

The class remained non-eventful after that. He merely explained the directional terms of anatomy (superior/cranial, inferior/caudal, etc) and the planes of the body: coronal, sagittal and axial. With a few questions here and there asked by some of their classmates, he didn’t seem to pay much attention to the siblings, which came as a comfort to Eren, who had spent the majority of the time thinking their teacher hated him deep inside. 

“Class dismissed,” he comments after he’s made sure he hasn’t forgotten anything important. “I’ll see you again tomorrow.”

Mikasa makes sure not to look his way while she walks down the stairs and past his desk, yet the burning sensation of a pair of eyes set on her is hard to ignore.

She’s glad to have a small break after her physiology class and before her practical anatomy one. Though corpses don’t particularly disturb her, the idea of going up to a morgue and study them closely isn’t appealing.

There’s a comfy rest area inside the facilty. With a few tables here, some sofas there and a small canteen, it provided a more than peaceful place for her to be. Eren was supposed to be waiting for her there already, for she had had to go to the bathroom first. Scanning the place quickly, she finds him sitting along with some other students she recognises from Ackerman’s class. 

She wasn’t really in the mood to establish new friendships, but...

“Oh, there she is! Come join us, Mikasa,” Eren shouts at her happily while waving his hand.

She had no other choice at this point.

“This is my sister whom I was talking you guys about,” he comments with a smile on his face.

“It’s nice meeting you!” The blonde girl greets her warmly. “I’m Historia Reiss. You can call me Historia, though.”

“And I’m Connie,” the semi-bald guy introduces himself.

“Hello,” she merely replies while sitting down next to her brother.

“It takes her a while to accustom to new faces, but I promise she doesn’t bite,” Eren jokes, lightly poking her on the stomach with his elbow. 

She gives him a deadly look. Embarrassing her seemed to be his hobby by now.

“It’s not easy,” Historia states, giving her a reassurring smile. “I have to say your explanation impressed me! You seem really smart, Mikasa.”

“Yeah, that was amazing! It would had taken me at least five minutes to try and remember everything perfectly,” Connie exclaims. 

A faint blush colours her pale cheeks. “Thank you. It’s easy for me to memorise things.”

“She’s more than smart! She aced the admition test and helped me study for it as well. I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for her.”

Eren talks about her like a proud father, and she can’t help but feel more embarrassed each time. He always did that.

The room’s doors bust open all of a sudden and they all turn around instinctively. A brunnette girl with a loaf of bread on one of her hands pants heavily, looking as if she had ran all the way over there.

“Ah, Sasha! There you are!” Connie says. 

Her face seems familiar. She probably was on her anatomy class as well, Mikasa thinks.

“I remembered I had a piece of freshly baked bread back at my dorm! It smells amazing,” she explains, an orgasmic expression on her face while she gently careesses it.

Mikasa blinks a few times. Could someone really be that happy over some bread?

As she approaches the table, her eyes open wide at the sight of the black haired girl. “OH! YOU’RE THE ONE WHO ANSWERED THAT HARD QUESTION!” She shouts, clearly impressed. “I’M SO ENVIOUS! OUR TEACHER REALLY SCARES ME! HAVE YOU SEEN HIS FACE?! HE LOOKS LIKE A SERGEANT!”

“Oh, yeah. He’s sort of... intimidating,” Connie says.

“How can you guys be so scared of a short man?” Mikasa blurts out.

The imminent silence gives her time to process what she had just said, but before she can even regret it everyone’s laughing out loud.

“He is kinda short, right?” Historia murmurs, worrying he might be around and hear it.

“I feel you, Sasha. He scares me a little bit as well,” Eren tells her, hearing his sister giggle because of his comment.

He does regret going out to that bar.

She has to tie her short hair in a small ponytail and change into a lab coat before accessing the morgue. A familiar sensation starts taking over her chest, and she makes sure to inhale and exhale deeply in an attempt to calm the anxiety. It’s okay, dark days are meant to stay in the past. 

“I see you’re all here already! Welcome, welcome,” a tall woman with glasses greets them from behind the open door. “I’m Hange Zoë, and I will be your practical anatomy teacher. Please grab a pair of gloves from the table once you go in. We don’t want anyone getting their hands dirty.” 

Mikasa takes one last deep breath before going in.

Her senses are invaded by the intoxicating smell of chemicals. A bunch of dissection tables surround the room, along with real bone-skeletons and shelves with jars with God-knows-what inside.

At least there weren’t any corpses on sight.

“Since this is our first class, we’ll be starting with the upper limb bones of our body,” the woman annouces with an excited smile on her face. “Lets try to name them together, shall we?” 

Grabbing one of the skeletons, she started pointing each bone with her index finger and listened to her student’s answers. Mikasa remained silent most of the class, only speaking when no one seemed to know the answer. 

At least the woman was passionate about this subject, she thought. Maybe a little bit too much -no one could possibly be that happy or comfortable around old bodies, but her overreactions to every small thing made the class a little bit less stressful for Mikasa. 

It’s not like she was oblivious: she knew choosing to study medicine would involve touching and scanning corpses and, though it wasn’t an unbearable sensation, memories she had been trying to repress always came afloat in these kinds of situations. She had learnt to control them as the years went by, and now only an unpleasant feeling remained.

_‘Dark days are meant to stay in the past’._

“That would be all for today, children,” Hange annouces after an hour. “But before you leave... is Mikasa Yeager here?”

She blinks a few times at the sound of her name, but eventually replies: “Yes, Zoë-sensei.”

She looks over to her with a small smile on her face. “Could you stay for a bit? I’ll be right back. Everyone else is free to go.”

Eren, always by her side, squeezes her hand reassuringly and whispers “I’ll wait for you downstairs” before walking out the door.

With a big sigh she sits on one of the stools and tries not to think of her surroundings too much.

At least she’s got some time to be on her own. After almost three hours of being surrounded by people, the urge to be on a room without hearing irritating chatter was strong. 

Though she would have appreciated waiting anywhere else.

“You should be careful,” a voice says behind her. “Hange’s curiosity can kill you.”

Mikasa’s eyes open wide for a second. The world had to be kidding her...

He’s lying against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest and that dull expression glued to his face. 

“Why are you here, Ackerman-sensei?” She asks straightforwardly and in a sort of annoyed tone. 

“Making sure everything went by accordingly,” he answers, his grey eyes fixated on the girl in front of him. “I sometimes help her with the practical classes as well.”

Mikasa lets out a snort. “Don’t tell me you slap corpses as well.”

She knows she shouldn’t be adressing her teacher like that, much less making those kinds of comments, but she also couldn’t forget how he had hit Eren the night before.

Levi, more so amused than annoyed, answers: “Only those who don’t behave.”

Hange gets back just in time to avoid her from doing something reckless -like slapping him.

“Sorry for the wait. Ah, you’re here too, Levi!” She exclaims happily.

“Just making sure you didn’t scare our freshmans,” he replies, certainly bored.

“How little faith you have in me,” she laughs. “Anyways, Mikasa, right?” Hange says while taking a seat next to her. “I heard you aced the admission test. It’s been a few years since this university has seen that.”

Levi looks surprised for a second. 

“... anyways, the director is pushing me to get an assistant, and I’m willing to take you as one.”

Well, that was certainly unexpected.

“Then you should ask one of our third-years or above,” he comments. “Acing a test doesn’t equal intelligence.”

Would she get expelled if she hit a teacher? He didn’t know the first thing about her.

“I believe a freshman would benefit more from the experience. Besides, I’d have her on probation for a week and make her take a test. It’s not like she has to manage a whole class by herself, Levi.” 

Yeah, suck on that, dwarf.

He shrugs unbotheredly. “If you want to be around emotional girls then so be it.”

And then he leaves. Just like that. 

Mikasa tries her best to stay calm, but she genuinely wants to punch him in the face. Hard. 

What does he mean ‘emotional’? She’s rational most of the time, it’s not her fault he randomly decides to slap one of the few people she cares about in this world. And without any reasons whatsoever.

Hange seems to have noticed her frustration, for she puts her hand on her arm in a mother-like way. “Don’t take it personal. It’s just the way he is.”

“How come someone like him can be a teacher?” She blurts out, immedeately regretting it.

Fortunately, her teacher doesn’t seem to mind. “It would be a terrible mistake to go through life thinking people are the sum total of what we see,” she tells her, a warm smile on her face. “He’s one of the best teachers here, and an even better doctor.”

Mikasa can’t help but wonder how he ended up in there if such a great professional he is.

————-

It’s almost midnight and she can’t seem to be able to fall asleep. Her room is far too silent -she’s used to hearing Eren’s breathing or his occassional snores, yet the humble sound of the wind is the only thing keeping her company. Though she doesn’t mind resting for less than a few hours, Mikasa longs for the momentaneous peace of mind sleeping brings. She needs her brain to shut down for a while. 

Maybe a walk would help, she thinks defeatedly. The only way of beating a far too awake mind is getting physically tired. 

Grabbing her red scarf from her wardrobe and a plain white sweater, she ventures into the chilly world.

Streetlights guide her way across the cement path, the tree branches moving along with the breeze. The grass is perfectly cut and shines with a bright green even when illuminated only by the moon. She feels the urge to run but keeps up the steady pace, promising herself she’d go on a run some other day.

Mikasa doesn’t realise she’s walked all the way up to the teacher’s building until she hears that familiar, bored voice.

“Shouldn’t be up so late.”

He’s wearing a long sleeved white shirt along with some casual trousers, and his messy hair signaled he had been lying in bed before. 

“How do I keep finding you everywhere? Are you stalking me or something?” She asks annoyedly, wondering what kind of atrocities she must have commited in another life to be punished like this.

His deep gaze is set on her and she doesn’t like the way it makes her stomach tingle with nervousness. “This is where I sleep. In any case, you would be the one stalking me.”

She stays silent for a few seconds. “You shouldn’t be awake either.”

He shrugs. “I’m an adult, I can stay up as long as I want.”

“But you’re also a teacher,” she points out. “Not getting enough sleep affects your memory and therefore your classes as well. Besides, I’m already eighteen. Will be nineteen in a few months, I’m also an adult by now.”

His eyes trace her body up and down. “You act like a child, though.”

Mikasa takes a deep breath. She’s had enough of him.

“You say I’m emotional and act like a child, but let me remind you I’m not the adult who slapped a teenager across the face for no reason whatsoever.”

“If you’re still angry about that then hit me back,” Levi tells her, a challenging tone behind his words. “Will that make you feel better?”

She looks taken aback by his sudden offer. She can’t deny punching him would, in fact, bring her tremendous joy, yet...

“I’m not going to do that.”

He leans against the building’s column. “Then let go of it. It won’t bring you any good to be this irrational when it comes to your loved ones.”

She wants to say something -anything- to prove him wrong, but nothing seems to come out of her mouth. 

Without any warning whatsoever he has walked up to her; the faint light of the moon highlighting his dark, charcoal hair. Grabbing either sides of her scarf, his hands pull it up until it has partially covered her nose.

“Make sure to cover yourself up completely, otherwise you’ll catch a cold,” he says in a low voice, his shining grey eyes looking into her dark-blue ones. “Go back to sleep, _Mikasa_.”

As if he hadn’t taken such a close approach, he turns around and walks back into the building unbotheredly, leaving a confused, slightly face-flushed Mikasa behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I didn’t spend much time describing the classes because I felt it would be too boring and wanted to concentrate a little bit more on their growing relationship, but I probably will make them longer in the future


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Thank you once again for all the lovely comments and kudos!! I'm really glad you guys are enjoying the story. 
> 
> I apologise though, this chapter is a little bit short because I have a lot of uni work to do but I didn't want to take too long to update. I still hope you enjoy it! <3

She tries her best not to look his way the next day.

He’s explaining something about the body’s upper bones on the board, a red marker highlighting the most important parts. On her side, Eren takes in depth notes with a failed attempt of a concentrated face -if anything, he looks hilariously dumb. She tries to make her brain focus on that instead of yesterday’s embarrassing event, but it seemed almost impossible. Everytime Mikasa closes her eyes she pictures the scene vividly, as if it was happening all over again: his hands pushing her scarf upwards, his grey eyes fixated on her face, her name coming out of his mouth in a forbidden tone...

It was making her go insane.

Did he not know what personal space was? Or maybe this was his revenge for having her brother hit him in the face. She doesn’t care, frankly. She just wants this nightmare to be over. Why did he have to be on that specific bar at that specific time?

“Mikasa Yeager, could you answer this question?” 

She blinks a few times perplexedly at the sound of her name. All eyes are now on her, the room completely silent.

He was obviously asking her on purpose.

“Sorry, could you repeat the question, Ackerman-sensei?” She asks, making an attempt to hide the irritation behind her words.

“I said, actine and myosin are responsible for one particular, extremely important cell movement. Which one is it?” He says once again, hand resting on the desk.

“Muscle contraction,” Mikasa answers quickly, wondering why he would ask something so basic. 

His lips curv slightly upwards in a mischievous way. “Good. Next time, try to sleep at night instead of doing so in my class.”

Her cheeks burn her skin alive as she feels anger (and a little bit of embarrassment) run through her veins. He just wanted an excuse to make her look bad in front of the whole class. 

Thank God teachers were supposed to be mature.

"Hey, what's his problem?" Eren whispers close to her. "Do you think he's still mad about... you know..."

"He's just an asshole," she replies sincerely, watching Levi carefully as he continues writing things down on the board.

"But he should be an asshole to me instead, you didn't do anything."

"Look, he obviously just likes to prove he's in charge here. Ignore him, I'm fine."

Eren doesn't particularly like her advice, yet he knows pushing the subject will only make her mad. Grabbing a hold of his pen again, he secretly plans on taking matters into his own hands later.

\---------------

It had been a long day and all Mikasa wanted to do was lie in bed and sleep her problems away. Unfortunately, she had agreed to help her teacher, Hange, and be on a one week probation to evaluate if she would like taking a part-time job as her assistant.

It's not like she had any other choice anyways. Her brother had gotten a spot on a small cafeteria downtown, and though he insisted she should avoid working to focus on her studies completely, she wasn't the one to stay home while others did the dirty work. So, alas, there she was, her hair once again tied in a ponytail, a pair of gloves on both her hands and a white lab coat covering her body. 

Her tasks weren't completely difficult. Fetch some things, grab a hold of some others, maybe even help her with the explanations from time to time... it honestly didn't seem like she needed much help. Hange was completely devoted to anatomy, and she certainly loved touching dissecated parts of the body which, by the way, still startled some students. Nonetheless, Mikasa could definitely say she was a nice person, unlike some others.

"Well that would be it for today, children. Make sure to throw away your gloves before leaving!" She annouces, then immedeately turns around to look at her assistant. "I have to deliver some paperwork, wait for me here, okay?"

She nods in response and watches her go out the door before starting to tidy the room, as everything needed to return to its specific place. 

"Whatcha think? She's hot, right?"

Mikasa wasn't dumb. She had noticed the particularly long stares and the secret whispers between some boys, and though they looked harmless, she wished they would at least be smart enough to make their whispers be actual whispers instead of high pitched gossips.

"Dude you should go talk to her, come on!"

"Nah, she's way out of his league. Check her out, she could be on one of those playboy magazines."

Harmless didn't mean she appreciated the nasty comments. On any other situation, she would turn around and dare them to repeat those things to her face, but did she really want to cause a scandal on her first day?

"I bet she looks even better without all those clothes on."

Yes, she definitely wanted to make one.

As she was going to curse them in all languages known to mankind, a voice she knows far too well already interrupts her.

"Class has ended already," Levi states with a deep, sort of menacing tone. "Get out now."

She watches the scene from the corner of her eye. The three boys look paralyzed, their faces completely pale -as if they had seen a ghost.

"Y-yes! S-sorry, Ackerman-sensei! We'll be going now."

Well, it would seem everyone around knew he was a bit of an asshole. Maybe he got pleasure from terrorising students.

He stays silent for a few seconds after they remain alone in the room, eyes set on her.

"If they ever bother you, don't hesitate. Come see me," he says.

Mikasa lets out a snort. "Wow, isn't that nice of you," she comments sarcastically while putting some bones inside a box.

"This is what I meant when I told Hange you shouldn't take on this job. You're fresh meat to the seniors."

"Well maybe you should make sure your male students aren't pervy bastards, how about that?" She tells him with a fake smile. "Besides, as I said before, I know how to defend myself."

He chuckles. "That's exactly the issue. You'll end up breaking someone's jaw sooner or later."

She lets a tray hit the table harshly, then turns around with a furious expression on her face.

"What is your fucking problem, Ackerman-sensei?" She sort of yells at him. "You embarrass me in front of the class, you make these stupid comments regarding that night, you call me an irrational child. Why are you so against me? Do you want an apology? Fine, I'm sorry for almost beating your ass back at the bar -oh wait, I'm not!"

He stares at her amusedly but still holding his usual, dull expression. Meanwhile, she fears she's gone too far. As much of an idiot he is, she shouldn't have sweared. It could get her expelled. Gosh, what was she thinking? What would she even tell Eren if something happened?

And then, he speaks. "Call me Levi."

She blinks a few times. "Huh?"

"Levi, that's my name."

"Yes I'm aware that is your name, but-"

"I have nothing against you, Mikasa," he interrupts her. "You're strong, yet it's surprisingly easy to get your emotional side out."

"So you're saying you're doing this to provoke me?" She asks, a little bit of anger behind her words.

He says nothing; his eyes still remaining on her body. "You should be careful around boys."

Mikasa sighs defeatedly. "Shall I remind you you're a boy as well? You talk as if you didn't fit in that category."

She swears his grey eyes became darker for an instant.

"I never said you shouldn't be careful of me."

Her cheeks light up with a faint shade of red, but he's already long gone to see.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this was supposed to be part of chapter 3, but since I thought my uni work would take longer I only posted a part of it. I actually had time to finish writing it today, so I hope it's good enough!

The weekend couldn't come as more of a relief. After five confusing, kind of infuriating days (which felt like an actual eternity) Mikasa deserved to be lying on her bed, in the comfiness of her room, doing absolutely nothing. 

It's not like something major had happened. Ever since her last interaction with Levi back back at the morgue he had stopped bothering her, never again showing up unexpectedly to give her a lecture of how irrational she was. And, truth be told, it felt good. Had he realised he was being unprofessional? Had he decided to let go of the subject? Had he gotten bored? She didn't know, neither did she care. Her life was starting to get back on track and that was, frankly, all that she really cared about. 

Grabbing a book from the shelf, she decides to check her phone before starting her relaxing day. A message from Eren read he was having dinner with Jean so he wouldn't be back until late, and that worked for her. As much as she loved his company, Mikasa sometimes needed a little bit of time to herself. She replies with a simple 'be careful' and proceeds to leave it on top of her desk. 

It had been difficult to get rid of him, to be honest. He had insisted she should come with them to the shopping mall, and only God knows what they were planning to do. Of course, she had stood firmly against the idea because, lets face it, last time she had followed him unwillingly it hadn't ended up well. Plus, she wasn't in the mood to be in crowded spaces for a whole day, and, at last, Eren had to go on his own. 

She thought things couldn't get any better, and, boy, she was wrong.

They got worse.

Around 10 p.m, after having a nice, warm bath and changing into her pajamas -which consisted of a black tank top and a pair of white shorts- she receives a phone call. It's her brother, obviously, because no one else would actually call her, and thus she answers it almost immedeately. 

"Hey, what's up?" Mikasa says, her eyes fixated on the words written in the pages in front of her.

She was too hooked up on the story to leave it aside. 

"H-hey, Mika, gue-guess where I am," he mutters, his voice sort of sloppy. Almost as if...

Her eyes open wide at the realisation and she drops the book carelessly on top of the desk. "Eren, are you drunk?!" She yells in a low voice. Despite the fact not many people lived in the building, she didn't want to be causing a scandal.

"M-maybe. D-don't be mad, 'kay? I had a beer... or two. I-I didn't think it would be this bad."

"Where are you?" Her tone is desperate and histerical.

"C-calm down, sissy. I have everything under control. I'm right here."

"Right here where?"

Silence.

"Uhh... it's... it's really nice. He's got a wh-whole floor to himself."

"Are you at Jean's?" She questions. "Gosh, I'm gonna kill him."

"N-no... I'm in front of Ackerman-sensei's room," Eren replies calmly.

Mikasa feels her heart drop to the floor. 

"Eren, for the love of God, get the hell out of there. What do you think you're doing?!" 

The world around her seems to crumble once again. Why? Just why? Things seemed to be going back to normal, so why did he have to do this?

"H-hey, don't worry, 'kay? I'm here to retrieve your honor. I can't let him treat my sissy like that."

"For Christ sake! Stop trying to be a hero! I don't need you to 'retrieve my honor'," she states irritatedly, making quotation marks with her fingers. "All I need is for you to get away from that door and go back to your room."

"Listen, listen. I'm-I'm gonna talk to him from man to man. It's gonna be f-fine. He won't bother you again."

"Eren, you're not a man! You're an idiot!" She screams exasperatedly. "Get out of there!"

"N-no can do. I he-hear footsteps, he's awake. Tr-trust me, Mika."

"Wait, no! Ere-"

And he's hung up.

She stares at her phone's screen perplexedly, her mind processing a hundred thoughts per second. Maybe she had chanted victory too soon. If this doesn't get Eren expelled, or them both, she was going to beat him up and then Jean.

Putting the first pair of shoes she finds, she runs out the door quickly.

So much for a relaxing day.

By the time Mikasa figures out which floor her teacher lives in, it was too late. The conversation seemed to have been going for a while now, and Levi's expression as her brother yells and makes weird gestures with his hands tells her they are screwed. 

"A-and she's a really g-good person, 'kay? S-so I won't have you tr-treating her like that!"

God have mercy on her.

"Eren!" She exclaims. Their attention draws to her now and she runs down the hall to meet him. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"I t-told you! I'm retrieving y-your honor!" 

"Just go back to your room, will you? Come on, I'll walk you there."

She grabs him by the arm and tries not to focus on the pair of grey eyes staring at her.

"N-no! I'm not done here!"

"Please, let him finish," Levi comments. His voice sounds hoarse, as if he had been sleeping, and it sends a shiver running down her spine.

"S-see?! We are having a m-man to man conversation h-here, Mika! D-don't interrupt us!"

She wants to punch him for being so reckless, yet her teacher doesn't seem to be bothered by the situation. Quite the contrary: behind his dull looks, he seems to be enjoying the show.

Mikasa sighs defeatedly. There's nothing she can really do. Whatever peace the last days had brought, Eren had managed to ruin it in less than fifteen minutes.

"S-so, as I was saying... y-you can't just treat my sissy however you like, am I cl-clear?!" He says in a failed attempt of a threat.

She covers her face with her hands and lets her body slide down to the floor, back against the wall.

"Okay. I won't bother her again," Levi tells him sarcastically, since he's too drunk to notice.

Eren smiles proudly, as if he had actually accomplished something. "Great t-then!" Turning around, he pats Mikasa on the head and clumsily walks up to the elevator. "S-see? I told you I would defend you!"

"My hero," she whispers.

Levi watches his student disappear behind the metal doors before turning his attention to her again. "Aren't you going to follow him?"

Mikasa chuckles. "I'm too mad at him right now to care. He made it all the way up here, so he can clearly make it to his room."

He seems slightly taken aback by her decision but doesn't push the subject further. Instead, he extends his hand up to her in a (failed) polite attempt to help her stand. Mikasa stares at it for a second, debating whether or not she should take it, and eventually decides it would be disrespectful not to do so. Besides, it's not like she could afford being an asshole after the little scene her brother had just caused.

Her long, pale fingers interwine between his as he pulls her up, and she feels that familiar, foreign sensation taking over her body again. She staggers a little bit, so his free arm surrounds Mikasa's waist to avoid her from falling. 

God she regrets taking it, because now she's standing dangerously close to him, his deep gaze making her feel tremendously vulnerable. She wants to back off, to push him away, yet it feels as if her brain had gotten disconnected, leaving her at the mercy of Levi. 

She was so going to kill Eren.

"Mikasa," he finally says, his eyes tracing her body up and down, which makes her blush. "What the hell are you wearing?"

She looks confused for a second, then remembers her pajamas aren't the most appropiate clothes to go out with. This time, she feels her cheeks burning her skin alive and, thankfully, Levi pulls away.

"I didn't have time to change, okay? I had to run over here to stop Eren from being an idiot!" She defends herself, arms covering her chest embarrassedly.

"Well, then you did certainly put up a show for any of our male students," he mocks, yet there's something forbidden hidden behind his words.

She rolls her eyes. "I'm sure they'll have really nice dreams tonight."

Levi stares at her once again before going into his room -which seems really big to be a temporary household- and coming out with a blue hoodie. 

"Here," he offers it to her.

Mikasa looks perplexed. "Acker- I mean, Levi, I don't need it. My building isn't on the other side of campus, I'll be fine."

He pulls it closer to her. "It's cold, you're gonna get sick. And you don't need more boys to see you like that, you've cheered them up a lot already."

She ends up grabbing it against her will. "To be fair, I don't think anyone has seen me."

"I have," he chuckles. "And your drunk brother."

"I don't think Eren will remember it, but I'm glad you can."

She immedeately realises how flirtatious that sounded, and her cheeks light up once more. God, what was wrong with her? 

Levi closes the door almost completely before replying, with his usual unbothered look, "so am I."

Mikasa stays shocked in the dark for a while, her eyes open wide, until her brain decides to work and take her back to her respective building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I love the idea of drunk!Eren xD


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up your seatbelts ladies and gentlemen, because we are finally reaching the action 👀👀
> 
> Thank you once again for all your lovely comments and kudos. I sure hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it

Week 2, day 1:

She doodles on her white sheet of paper as Eren ritmically hits the table. They had agreed to have lunch with Connie, Sasha and Historia that day. She wasn't in the mood but, lets face it, she could't always be so antipathetic. Besides, they seemed to think well of her, as weird as that may sound.

He walks into the room with his briefcase on hand. 

"Good morning, class," he greets them. "Please open your books in page 57."

He doesn't pay attention to Mikasa, neither looks her way. He doesn't purposelly ask her questions, neither sends her curious glances. He merely writes on the white board and explains the subject in question.

Two hours later, he dismisses them. And Levi is the first one to walk out, which comes as an unusual attitude.

She doesn't see him again that day.

Week 2, day 2:

Hange excitedly touches the corpse's arm with her hands, obviously covered by gloves. She's teaching them how to locate each muscle on the body's upper top, and Mikasa has to avoid making sick faces during the process. She doesn't have as much of a good time around dead people as her teacher seems to have. 

By the time two hours go by, Levi walks into the class with some papers. He hands them over to Hange and walks away, once again not even paying the least of attention to her.

She wonders what's gotten up to him.

Week 2, day 3:

She sits on one of the garden's benches with the latest book of her favourite saga. It's a surprisingly warm day -the sun rays carees her skin and provide the adequate amount of light to read without having to force her sight. Eren is working on the cafeteria, like every afternoon, so she takes the free time to enjoy one of her favourite activities, as they would probably have dinner together later.

Mikasa sees him walk by. He's a few meters away from her, for one would have to walk on the grass to reach the place she's at, but Levi seems to notice her nonetheless. He gives her a quick glance and continues walking. No warnings, no jokes, no lessons about her irrational attitude.

She's starting to think Eren's drunk threats have worked.

Week 2, day 4:

She's helping Hange tidy the morgue before leaving. She tells her she's researching how adrenaline can affect the body and make it be capable of much more than we thought it could with a mad grin on her face. Mikasa thinks she's a little bit strange, yet she enjoys her company a lot.

He walks into the room with more paperwork, that dull expression forever accompanying him.

"Erwin sends you these," Levi announces as he carelessly places the things on top of the table.

He leaves without even saying goodbye or trying to make some small talk.

"I see he's back to his usual 'I don't give a fuck about anyone' self," Hange comments, quickly covering her mouth right after. "Sorry, language."

Mikasa wonders if this is what everything was supposed to be like if it hadn't been for that unfortunate night at the bar.

Week 2, day 5:

She decides to take a break from her studies and heads over to the cantine to look for some food.

He's sitting on one of the tables with what seems to be a cup of tea. He has a book between hands she recognises, and he puts it down when he senses someone has entered the room.

Mikasa figures it would be unpolite to not greet him.

"Uh, good afternoon," she says.

He stares at her for a few seconds before his eyes return to the pages.

Week 2, day 6:

"Hey, have you seen this?" Eren tells Mikasa as he puts down his phone in front of her. "It seems each year the university holds a small, welcoming party for the new students."

She raises one of her eyebrows. "Isn't it a little bit late already?"

"I guess they wanted us to meet other people first so it wouldn't be awkward. Still, it sounds good!"

"I sure hope they don't serve alcohol."

His cheeks turn red as he tries to franatically defend himself, but all she can think about is if Levi would be attending the meeting.

Night of the welcoming party (exactly one week after):

Historia insisted all girls should change in the same room so they could make up and help each other with their hairstyles. Mikasa wasn't exactly the one to care for appeareances -she was just going to change into a blue dress and put on some fancy shoes, but she also didn't want to be the only one rejecting the idea. Everyone seemed really excited and, though she didn't actually understand what the whole fuss was about, she supposed it wouldn't hurt to at least watch them do whatever they wanted to do.

They had agreed to meet in Sasha's dorm around 6 p.m., so she stood outside her door at 5.57 p.m. exactly. She can hear laughter from the inside, meaning someone had arrived earlier than her.

"Mikasa, come in!" Historia greets her happily, a big smile on her face. 

Inside the room stands Sasha and another girl she doesn't quite recognise.

"Oh, this is my friend Ymir! She's a second year student, but we met a few years back," the blonde explains.

"Hey," Mikasa simply says.

"Not much of a chatter, are you?" She answers in a mocking tone. "Well, that's actually nice. It's enough to hear these two gossip already."

Sasha hits her playfully on the shoulder. "Don't be mean! We were just discussing about teachers."

"Right, you were telling me you think Hange is kinda mad and strange."

"I like her," Mikasa comments, trying to be friendly and join their conversation.

"'Course you do, she's amazing."

"At least she's not intimidating," Historia murmurs, her cheeks faintly blushing. 

"Let me guess. You're talking about the school terror, Ackerman-sensei."

Sasha makes an over exaggerated scared expression. "Have you seen how he looks? I'm afraid to even raise my hand to ask if I can go to the bathroom!"

"He's an asshole to everyone, don't take it personal."

"Yeah! The other day he purposedly asked Mikasa to answer a question just so he could scold her for being sleepy!"

Ymir laughs. "He once kicked a student out of the class because he had gotten confused with another basic biology process."

"See? How come they let him be like that?!" Historia protests while pouting.

"Hange says it's because he's one of the best doctors out there," Mikasa explains.

All three of them look at her curiously.

"You talked to Hange about him?" Sasha asks.

She had wanted to avoid being the center of attention, yet it seemed her comment had gotten them interested.

"Le- Ackerman-sensei happened to be in the morgue the same day she asked me to be her assistant. He told her she should take on a senior student instead, and when she refused he told her something bad about me and left."

Historia gasps surprisedly. "That's awful!"

Ymir, on the other hand, has a mischievous grin on her face. "Ok I need to know what he said."

"Just that she shouldn't hire irrational girls."

"What?!" Sasha shouts angrily. "Did he mean that us girls are emotional and that she should hire a boy instead?! That's sexist! How can he get away with that?! I'm going to talk to the principals about it!"

"Wow, wow, wow. Slow down, cowboy. You don't even know if he meant that," the blonde one comforts her.

"What else could he possibly mean?! I'm not going to let that dwarf tell Mikasa she's irrational just because she's a female!"

The last thing she needed was someone else going to Levi's room to defend her.

"It's not that, trust me. I happened to go with my brother and some friends to a bar the night before classes started. A pig was trying to hit on me, and Ackerman-sensei showed up out of nowhere to try and get rid of him. Long story short, Eren comes in and hits him in the face because he thought he was the one making me uncomfortable. I stop him, the other dude walks out as if nothing had happened, then Ackerman-sensei slaps my brother and says he shouldn't jump in before knowing the situation. I threatened to hit him since he had hit my brother for no reason, and ever since then things have been awkward, to say the least."

She narrates the story fast, hoping the girls wouldn't completely understand and so she would avoid a lot of questions.

Though the look on her faces tells her they had understood every word.

"Waitwaitwait, awkward how, exactly?" Ymir questions with a suspicious look.

God she wishes she hadn't opened her mouth.

"After he told Hange I was irrational I found him outside the residential buildings. I couldn't sleep, so I went on a nocturnal walk. I think he said I could hit him if I was still mad about that night, and then he walked up to me and pulled my scarf up, saying I would get a cold otherwise. It's not a big deal, he just picks on me because of that bar night."

This only seems to get the girls more intrigued.

"Oh. My. God. Okay I might be wrong, but I think he has a crush on you!" Historia yells with a childish tone.

"You think? My guess is that he has an excuse to be an asshole to her," Sasha says.

"Well, she sure is pretty. Maybe she got him horny back at the bar and now he's angry because she turned out to be one of his students," Ymir comments in an overly excited tone, as if she was happy he was suffering.

Mikasa's pale cheeks get adorned with a pink blush. She genuinely doubted he liked her that way, and though she couldn't deny the man had his charm, she would most definitely hit him in the balls if he tried something.

"We have barely known each other for a few weeks, there's no way he likes me. Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not saying he likes you, I'm saying he probably wants to fuck you," Ymir moves her eyebrows up and down quickly.

Her cheeks turn even redder. "You're exaggerating. He hasn't talked to me for days now, there's no way." 

Historia puts her hand under her chin. "Or maybe he doesn't want to get closer to avoid his crush from growing! It's techincally forbidden for a teacher to go out with a student."

"Isn't he old anyways? I will hunt him down if he dares to touch our friend!" Sasha shouts.

"Okay, I know how to fix this. Mikasa is clearly beautiful, so we are going to do her make up and get her into a dress that's not too revealing but also not too loose. He definitely won't be able to resist if he has a crush, and thus we will know the answer!" Ymir suggests with a devilish look.

Is this what friends are supposed to do? Make bets to see if a teacher has a thing for you? She doesn't get any of it. Being around boys sure seemed easier -at least Armin wouldn't try to get her into a sexy dress.

She couldn't say the same for Jean, though.

"Okay, I'm thinking red lipstick and a little bit of eye shadow to highlight her eyes," Historia suggests while turning around to look at Ymir. "Do you still have that black dress I bought for your birthday? I'm sure Mikasa would look amazing on it!"

She nods. "It's back at my room, I'll go get it."

Sasha pats her shoulder reassuringly. "I wasn't kidding about the whole hunting thing. If he tries to make a move, I'll chase him down till hell."

She's sure Levi would love to have someone bother him again to retrieve her honor.

Mikasa doesn't like parties. Especially the ones where she's wearing something that makes her boobs push up and deliver any attention to that specific place. She knows the girls are proud of their creation: the dress adjusts perfectly around her hips and goes down all the way until almost reaching her knees, giving her a classy but also fierce look. Her lips shine bright red and her dark blue eyes are highlighted by a perfectly hidden eyeshadow. It's too much for her, honestly. 

The event is held on a zoom on one of the back buildings, and thankfully it is big enough to allow people to scatter around. She wasn't sure she could stand being so close to other human beings.

"Does anyone have eyes on the target?" Ymir asks, and they both shake their head no. "Okay, we'll separate and search for him. Mikasa, you stay here and look cute."

She rolls her eyes and watches them disappear into the crowd. There's a few faces around she recognises: some of her classmates, some seniors she sees while working with Hange, and also Hange talking excitedly to a guy who she guesses is a teacher as well. At last, she finds Eren holding a drink next to Connie.

"Hopefully there's no alcohol in that," she mocks him while walking up to the boys.

They seem equally shocked to see her.

"What the hell happened to you?" Her brother comments while scanning her up and down.

"It was the girls' idea, don't ask."

"Speaking of, where are they?" Connie questions.

"On a secret mission to find Ackerman-sensei," she explains.

He raises his eyebrows. "Why?"

"Long story, don't ask too."

She hopes they actually keep it a secret and the whole university doesn't find out they think Levi has a crush on her.

It's weird to even think that. Mikasa is a hundred percent sure the guy doesn't even like her. He has made clear he thinks she's an irrational child and now he hasn't even spoken to her in weeks, there's no way he feels something other than hatred.

And she's also too tired to go over the subject.

Half an hour later she wants to go back to her dorm and sit quietly in front of the window watching the moon. Her friends and brother had gone dancing and it seemed Hange had forced some of the teachers to do so as well. They served no alcohol, thank God, so she didn't have to worry about Eren doing reckless things again. She could easily sneak out -it's not like someone would notice her abscence, except maybe some boys who had stared at her for far too long.

There is a backdoor a few steps away that leads to a small, perfectly taken care of garden, and behind that garden one can find the path to the residence buildings. It's okay, she would make up an excuse. Maybe she had gotten her period unexpectedly and wasn't feeling well. Maybe her head hurted from studying so much. It wouldn't matter, though: the girls had clearly forgotten their wicked plan and Eren was doing his usual stupid moves on the dancefloor. The universe was given her all the signals to sneak out, and so she did.

Mikasa can barely hear the music and the chatter after walking for a few meters. There trees have grown big enough to perfectly hide the door she had just came out from, and the fountain on the middle helped hush any sound. A chilly breeze surrounds her body and makes her hair wave lightly against it, the comfort of a quiet space bringing her peace of mind. It was the perfect spot to hide from people. 

Or it could have been.

He's sitting on a bench that could use another hand of paint with a white shirt and his hair covering part of his eye, a leg crossed on top of the other one and his arms stretched out. Wasn't he supposed to be inside with the other teachers?

He looks over her way when he hears high heels hitting against the paviment, and she swears that, just for an instant, he looked sort of shocked -perplexed, almost.

"Sneaking out already?" Levi says with a sarcastic tone, his gaze returning to the water cascading in front of him.

Mikasa stares at him confusedly. "So now we're talking."

He raises an eyebrow. "I'm not forcing you to talk to me. You can go back for all I care."

"I mean-" she wanted to explain how he hadn't even greeted her for the past few weeks, but decides it would be a waste of her time. "I thought you needed to be back at the party with the other teachers."

"I was. I walked into the zoom, got a drink and then stayed out here."

She scoffs. "That's less than the bare minimum. How haven't you gotten fired already?"

"Because I do my job as intended, and this isn't part of it. I teach anatomy lessons, I don't make small talk with students or other teachers."

"You could at least try to be nice."

His grey eyes find Mikasa once again. They stare at her intensely, as if communicating what his dull looks couldn't. 

"I haven't been ignoring you," he comments unbotheredly. "I believe there's no reason for us to chat."

"You make it sound like my brother's drunk threats got to you," she mocks with a trace of anger behind her words.

Levi smiles cockily. "He's not the first student who has come drunk by my room to ask me to be nicer, though he is the first one to come to defend his sister."

She blushes a little bit. "We've had our backs ever since we were kids."

"Yes, I figured that already. But he's not your biological brother, isn't he? What happened to your parents?"

Her eyes open wide as she feels rage running through her veins. The question seemed to make her snap.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She hissses while walking up to him. "First you talk to me, then you say shit about me like I'm too irrational. You purposedly make me look bad in front of the whole class, then you ignore me for weeks and now you think it's okay to ask me something personal like 'oh what happened to your family'? Make up your goddam mind."

Levi doesn't look the least bothered. "I'm guessing it was bad."

"You don't need to know shit about my personal life, okay? So how about you stop being such a jerk and also treat me normally so people stop talking about us?"

But that actually caused a reaction.

He gets up all of a sudden and stands extremely close to her, his usual bored expression now replaced for something she can't quite begin to describe.

"What can they say about us, _Mikasa _?" He murmurs.__

__He's so close she can feel his breath on her face, and though her cheeks blush a little bit she's not the one to get intimidated easily._ _

__"I don't know. You tell me, _Levi_ ," she murmurs back with a challenging tone._ _

__He stares at her darkly, his gaze now focused on her red lips._ _

__This is wrong. She knows it is. But as he stands only a few inches away from her all she can do is brush his black hair away from his eyes to see him completely. One of his hands reaches out for her waist as he pulls her closer, if that was even possible._ _

_Mikasa doesn't know what she's doing, what he's doing, what _they_ are doing. She doesn't know how her anger got her to that specific situation, but she does know he looks at her ferally, and she does know it makes her heart beat fast against her chest._

__A few steps and giggles make them pull away almost immedeately. Mikasa seems to have snapped out of whatever had gotten into her and, this time, she's the one to leave him standing behind perplexedly as she walks away in a rush, her mind processing a hundred thoughts per second._ _


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS!!! I know I haven't updated in a while but uni has made me go crazy and I have so many things to do, but I decided I needed to update asap. I'm sorry this is something short and quickly written but next one is the good one!

On Monday morning, as she watches the sun rise, Mikasa wonders how bad it would be to pretend to be sick and avoid her anatomy class.

She's definitely not the one to run away from problems, we have stated that, but, to be fair, her problems had never involved a fairly good looking teacher who she had happened to sort of seduce two nights ago. Moreover -when had her mind started thinking he was... hot?

It had to be a hormonal issue.

She buries her face in the mushy pillow and lets a big sigh out, cursing herself mentally. She had never cared about boys. She had never felt attracted to one physically or emotionally, neither had her heart beat _that_ fast before, so why?

Why did it have to happen with him of all people?

Defeated and growling angrily, she grabs her phone from her night stand and tells Eren she has a fever and won't be attending today's class.

And she would not attend any other for as long as she could not manage to control her damned hormones.

Levi notices something is off when he sees him sitting by himself with a worried expression (and he most definitely first noticed she wasn't in her usual seat) but couldn't afford to simply ask in front of the students what had happened to Mikasa. It would look extremely weird and, possibly, stalky, and he wasn't the type of man to want extra attention. Thus, doing what any other rational human being would, he taught what was supposed to be taught that class, made a few questions, answered a few others and then dismissed everyone.

Well, except for him.

"May I talk to you for a second, Yaeger?" Levi says with a serious tone as he walks by his desk.

He freezes in place and turns around slowly to look at his teacher. "Uh, sure. What's wrong, Ackerman-sensei?" 

"Where's your sister?"

Eren's slightly frightened look becomes a preoccupied one. "She told me this morning she had a fever. I was going to go check on her after work, but... I mean, I'm worried. She rarely ever gets sick." 

He raises an eyebrow. So it's not a common thing... 

"Fevers are not deadly these days. I'm sure she's healthy, just a cold. If you happen to need anything, though, please come see me."

"Thank you, Ackerman-sensei," he replies with a small smile. "Have a nice day."

Oh, would he have one.

"I'm fine, I swear," she tells her brother through her phone while faking a few coughs. "I've got medicine and I asked Hange to come see me earlier, so there's no reason for you to drop by. I wouldn't want you getting ill as well."

Lets be honest: she should have used a better excuse to avoid all the drama. 

"Yes, Eren, I'll call you immedeately if something happens. Go to sleep, I'll probably be able to see you tomorrow."

She could have seen him or anyone anytime, since none of it was real.

"I love you too. Goodnight."

God was it hard to lie to him -it almost felt like a biblical sin. They had always been really close and always told each other everything, so having to invent all of these excuses for a man seemed...

Well, it made her feel completely stupid.

Mikasa had spent a whole day trying to figure out how to cure her true sickness: feeling some sort of attraction for her anatomy teacher. She had even googled it to see if a magical answer would come up, but all she found were websites talking about roleplay and how hot it was to have a partner impersonate a teacher.

It hadn't helped. At all.

She hears a few light knocks on the door and jumps in place, startled. Gosh, hadn't she told him to stay back in his room?

"Eren, I told you not to come!" She protests without opening.

Silence, then a voice she recognises far too well.

"I'm not your brother," Levi answers. "He said you were sick and I came to check on you."

Mikasa has to contain gasping in shock. Life had to be kidding her. 

She should have seen this coming.

"I'm fine, no need for that," she replies as unbothered as possible, pleading he would just go away. "Goodnight."

" _Mikasa._ "

Her name comes out of his mouth in a deep growl, making her skin shiver. 

"Let me in."

She doesn't want to. She doesn't want to because he knows she's lying, because he knows she's been avoiding him. She doesn't want to let him in because she knows she won't be able to control her emotions.

But she opens the door regardless.

He stands there with that dull expression and a white shirt, his black bangs covering part of his eye. 

"Tch, you definitely look okay," he complains while walking inside the room.

She doesn't recall giving him permission to do so, yet mantains her cool attitude. She wouldn't let him see how much the whole thing had affected her.

"Yes, I don't have a fever or anything," Mikasa states annoyedly. "I didn't feel like going to class today. Is that a crime?"

"It's definitely irresponsible," he tells her.

She laughs sarcastically, back lying against the wall and arms crossed over her chest. "Great, another lecture. What the fuck do you want, Levi?"

Silence once again.

His deep eyes stare at her with hunger, burning with desire. "You."

Before she can even react, he has grabbed both her hands and lifted them up her head, holding them firmly in place. His lips are only a few inches away from her's and their breaths have become one.

"I want you, Mikasa," he growls darkly with such desperation it seemed he had been waiting for far too long.

Though her heart feels as if it's going to burst out of her chest, she answers: "Then take me."

And then his mouth has crashed fiercely against her's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.s: it's the good one cause there's smut ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI EVERYONE!!! I'm really sorry for not updating earlier. I finished all of my finals today and straight up started writing the new chapter. It's short and smutty, but I haven't written nsfw in a while lol so I hope it's good. I hope you like it and I'll be back soon with a longer chapter! Take care <3

His lips are softer than she would have ever expected. Even while roughly - desperately- kissing her mouth the contact against her swollen skin is sweet, almost intoxicating. Whatever rational thought her brain could process gets erased by his tongue fiercefully exploring every inch of her; the space between her legs getting damper with each passing second.

When he pulls away to catch some air, Mikasa can't help but notice how much darker his eyes had become. He looked like a beast about to devour his prey, and the thought sent a shiver running down her spine. 

Even in that predatory state, and with his mouth still close to her's, Levi murmurs: "I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to, Mikasa. Just say the word and I'll go."

Though she just wanted to plead him to fuck her raw right there, right now, her arrogant, dominant, prideful self wouldn't let her give in to him so easily. 

"Didn't take you for a gentleman, _Ackerman-sensei_ ," she says, a cocky smile on her face.

Her comment seemed to have wiped away any gentleness he could have had towards her, bringing out the true animal behind his dull apppeareance.

"Tch, even in this situation you're such a brat."

His mouth travels down to her neck, leaving wet, playful kisses all over her skin. An unavoidable moan comes out of her immedeately, making Levi smile victoriously.

"It seems like I'm gonna have to discipline you, _Mikasa_."

And immedeately afterwards he has pushed her carelessly to the bed, grabbing both her arms and lifting them up her head once more. He can sense how fast her heart is beating, how her body is trembling beneath his, how she's filled with uncertainty and lust while submissively lying against the mattress, unable to do anything but wait for his next move.

And it makes him go crazy.

"You'll behave nicely for me, won't you?" He murmurs in her ear, sensing the shiver this had produced.

"Why should I?" She replies with whatever rationality is left in her. "You're not my teacher right now, aren't you?"

He chuckles. "I'll make you give in then."

Levi's hands release their grip on her arms and search for the spot where her tank top meets her pajama shorts, slowly pushing the thin fabric up once he has found it. The contact of his fingers against her stomach makes her tremble with expectancy, and once her bare chest gets exposed -him tossing the shirt God knows where- a faint blush haunts her cheeks. 

His attention is fully focused on her breasts now, hands gripping them gently and teasing the area around her nipples. Mikasa moans out loud, making him lean in to kiss her.

"Quiet," he commands, his deep gaze set on her. "As much as I'd like to hear my name coming out of that cocky mouth, we can't let the whole building hear."

She nods, unable to pronounce any coherent word. Levi smirks playfully and gets back to his previous task, his mouth catching one of her nipples. He nibbles on it softly while his other hand teases the unattended one. Mikasa groans in response, her back arching towards him, making her able to feel his hard boner against the fabric of her shorts. 

"L-Levi... a-ah!" She screams lowly as he bites one of her nipples carefully. 

"Using my name now?" He says victoriously, his mouth now leaving wet kisses down her stomach. 

"S-stop the tease, just get to the point," Mikasa sort of demands, fearing her mind would be too consumed to even pronounce a word if this ecstasy kept going.

He chuckles. His fingers trace down the path to the damp space between her legs, painfully careesing it from on top of the lacey fabric.

"What point, Mikasa?" He asks lowly, a beastly tone surrounding his words. 

God, he was just messing with her. Levi knew how much power he held over her right now, and he seemed to love abusing it. 

"I'm not going to beg for it," she replies as firmly as she can, trying to shut down the part of her brain that was feeling pleasure. 

He smiles wickedly. Two of his fingers press against her wet core, stroking it roughly. She moans out loud once again, and he uses his other two free fingers to push them inside her mouth. Mikasa instinctively sucks on them; eyes teary and cheeks flushed red.

"Tell me what you need, Mikasa," he whispers as he leans in close to her face. "Tell me what you want me to do to you."

He pressures the wet spot once more -eyes staring at her closely- making her mouth open in response, a trail of saliva dripping down to her chest. 

"P-please..." she whines, her brain having fully shut down by that point. 

"Please what?" He asks, his fingers still tracing circles around her core.

"P-please, Levi," she sighs, her cheeks blushing with a sweet shade of pink. "I... I need to cum. Please..."

He smirks with pride. With one quick movement he has pushed her shorts and panties down -tossing them away to the side of the room- and kneeled in front of the bed, spreading her legs wide open.

Mikasa knows she should feel embarrassed. She was fully naked, her most vulnerable places exposed to her anatomy teacher (of all people), yet she couldn't bring herself to stop any of it. It felt like being drunk: she felt warm all around, her mind was fuzzy and though she could think of coherent sentences she couldn't manage to pronounce them out loud.

She whimpers as his index finger traces up and down her pussy, sending electricity to the rest of her body.

"You're so wet," he murmurs darkly, consumed by lust. "Just for me."

His tongue presses against her clit and Mikasa has to contain herself from screaming. He does it so well -sucking, twirling, lapping, touching her exactly where she needs it, as if he had been created just to pleasure her. He pushes a single finger inside and her walls immedeately clench around it, making him growl in response.

"L-Levi, p-please... I don't w-want to cum from your fingers," she pleads in between moans, making him smirk.

"What do you want, then?" He asks, never leaving his chore of kissing and sucking her.

She blushes deeply. "You know what I mea- ah!" Mikasa screams as he pushes another finger inside of her purposedly.

"What do you want, Mikasa?" He asks once again, his tone dominant.

"P-please, Levi, I need your cock inside of me! Please!" She screams desperately, giving into her instincts.

He grins and climbs on top of her once again, realization hitting him in the face.

"I don't have a condom," Levi says, but Mikasa is still taking his belt and pants off.

"I'm on the pill," she explains. "Just fuck me, please."

Well, that would do it.

He takes off his shirt and underwear in a split second, leaving him completely exposed. She stares at him lustfully, from his muscles and well outlined six pack to his thick lenght.

Levi leans in to kiss her once more, only this time it's more savage, their mouths crashing fiercefully against each other. One of her hands reaches up to his cock, stroking it carefully and earning a deep growl from him.

"Please," she whimpers.

He positions himself perfectly in between her legs, the tip of his dick pressing against her swollen core. With one last glance to secure she wanted this, he pushes in slowly, carefully, feeling her walls stretch and adjust to accomodate to him. Mikasa moans in response when he has filled her completely, desperately searching for his face to kiss him again.

"Fuck," he breathes in centimeters away from her lips. "God, you feel so good, Mikasa."

He thrusts in and out slowly at first, watching her closely, her face resembling pure ecstasy. She moans lowly, her cheeks still blushing, her pupils completely dilatated as he pounds into her with a rougher pace.

"A-aah, Levi!" Mikasa whines, grabbing him by the neck. "Feels so good..."

His face buries onto the crook of her neck, biting on the skin as he rammed her into her fiercefully.

"That cocky mouth of yours is finally quiet, huh?" He murmurs darkly. "No one had ever spoken to me so disrespectfully before... I like your guts, Mikasa."

She moans and grabs his face to join their lips together, desperate to contain the noises coming out of her mouth. Her legs wrap around his waist and she pulls him even closer to her -if that was even possible. 

"Such a good girl," Levi says, Mikasa's hips moving along to match his thrusts. "Taking me so well."

She whines. "P-please, don't stop. I'm so close!"

He grins mischievously as he pounds into her even harder. "Say my name, Mikasa," he murmurs in her ear. "Wanna hear you say it as you come around me."

She whimpers as she furiously matches his thrusts, begging for that sweet release building up in her core.

"A-ah! Levi!" 

He grabs her firmly by the waist when he feels her walls clenching even tighter around his cock, eyes staring into her's.

"Come for me, Mikasa."

And with those magical words her world fell away, the so awaited release invading all of her senses. With a few thrusts more and a deep growl she felt her insides getting filled with his cum, Levi planting small kisses on her collar bone.

And, thus, the severe hit of reality on her face.

Had she just fucked her anatomy teacher?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did i write another smutty chapter? Yes, I did. But oh well, we need the shameless, no feelings attached smut before we reach the fluffy parts. 
> 
> Hope you like it! <3

Mikasa wakes up confused the next morning. She wonders if everything had just been a dream, a really vivid one, but the feeling of his hands all over her body is far too real to think otherwise. There's a faint scent of cologne in the air, a smell she knows exceptionally well from each time Levi had invaded her personal space, and thus she concludes that she had, in fact, had sex with her anatomy teacher.  
With a groan of pain she gets out of the bed and heads to the bathroom. There's a few, almost indistinguishable hickeys here and there, and her face resembles that of a person who hasn't slept in days. 

What had suddenly gotten into her?

Mikasa wasn't the one to experience sexual desire. Back in her late fifteen's she had fucked her neighbour (who was head over heels for her) just to see what it would feel like. Of course, it had been boring and gotten cero reaction out of her, so she never again wished to do so -not particularly because she had had an awful experience, but because it had not made her feel anything. And now, all of a sudden, without any rational explanation, her hormones had gone crazy over Levi, a man in his late twenties who punched her brother for no reason whatsoever. 

Part of her feels disgusted. How had she let it happen? The guy had been nothing but an asshole. He still is. Yet the other part; this new, awaken version of her, felt her insides burning and the desire to feel him once more. 

Sighing, Mikasa gives in defeatedly and decides to have a hot shower before class stars. Hopefully it would wash away any trace of him left.

\-----

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Eren asks, concerned. "You look extremely tired. Maybe you should take this day off as well."

She smiles reassuringly and takes a sip of her coffee. They had an hour break after a three hour long physiology lesson, which came as a relief to her (and probably to many other students).

"I'm fine, don't worry. I just didn't get much sleep because I felt sick."

She feels a punch to the gut everytime she has to lie to him, but what else was she supposed to say? 'Oh yeah Eren, remember Ackerman-sensei? Well, I fucked him last night. That's why I look tired.' Absolutely not.

Two arms surround her by the back in a clumsy hug, a warm cheek pressed against her own.

"We were worried about you!" A girly voice she recognises says. 

Beside her now sit Sasha and Ymir with some plates filled with food.

"Hi," Mikasa greets them rather shyly. "Sorry, I wasn't feeling well yesterday."

"We know," Historia comments while plumping down next to her. "Your brother told us. Oh! Hi, Eren. This is my friend Ymir, she's a second year here."

He smiles. "Nice to meet you. Maybe you girls could convice my stubborn sister of eating something."

"Welp, you look like shit. You should eat something," Ymir suggests with a mocking tone.

"Don't be mean, she was feeling ill," Sasha reprehends her. "Would you like some of my yogurt and cereal? It's really tasty!"

Mikasa suddenly feels overwhelmed by the amount of human interaction. She wasn't in her best mood, so she simply shakes her head no and prays they get distracted by something else.

"You're soooo lucky for missing yesterday's anatomy class," Historia whines. "Ackerman-sensei wouldn't stop asking hard questions. My hands were so sweaty I could have formed another ocean right there."

"Maybe he was angry because his beloved student wasn't there," Ymir says jokingly, her eyebrows going up and down fast.

She almost chokes on her coffee.

Eren looks beyond confused. "What does that mean?"

"Nothing," Mikasa intervenes quickly. "I, uh, told them the story of how we met Le- Ackerman-sensei back in that bar and they like to make fun of me now."

"Plus, we think he wants to bang her, if ya' know what I mean," Ymir adds.

By this point her face had turned completely red. 

"What?!" She hears her brother sort of yell histerically.

She was just pleading the Earth would swallow her.

"Okay, maybe we shouldn't bring this kind of things up," Historia says in an attempt to calm down the waters. "Don't worry, Eren, it's something we made up. There's no way it's true, right, Ymir?"

She shurgs unbotheredly. "I mean, she's really pretty, why wouldn't he want to?"

While Sasha giggles and Historia scolds her friend for being stupid, Eren just stares into the void perplexedly.

Trying not to make her voice stutter, Mikasa grabs his hand and murmurs "it's fine, there's nothing going on."

Oh, if only he knew.

"But you would tell me if there was, right?" He asks. "So I could kick his butt immedeately."

Well...

She smiles. "Of course. Then we could both kick his ass together."

\----‐

The day goes by uneventfully (thank God) after that little episode on the cantine. She has the rest of her classes normally, doesn't ever run into Levi, and then helps Hange with her practical anatomy lessons. Everything seemed to be marching perfectly, the world at last making peace with her. 

And then...

"Mikasa," Hange calls out for her. "Ackerman-sensei wishes to see you in his office."

Her face turns pale white, a sight difficult to ignore by her teacher.

"Don't worry, you are not in trouble or something related," she reassures her with a smile. "He just wants to make sure you don't fall behind your classes, since you were sick yesterday and couldn't attend."

'Smart bastard,' she thinks, nodding lightly and pretending nothing weird was going on.

Of course Levi would pull out something like this. Couldn't he just pretend nothing ever happened? Like he never came to her room in the middle of the night and then kissed her fiercely, his hands wandering through the darkest corners of her body...

She shakes her head immedeately. No. There was no way she was going to give in again. No man had ever had control of her before, not like this, and he sure as hell wasn't going to be the first one. She would go in with an unbothered look, pretend the event had meant nothing and then walk out victoriously. He wasn't going to get under her skin this time. 

That was the plan, at least.

By the time she reaches his office she can feel her heart beating furiously against her chest. Her cheeks have turned slightly red and her palms have started to sweat. God, why could she never control herself when it came to him? 

Taking a deep breath, she knocks on the door lightly and goes in when he replies 'come in'.

He's sitting with one leg crossed on top of the other, a pen in hand and a whole lot of paperwork on the desk. 

"What's going on, Levi?" She asks rather annoyed. "Why did you call for me?"

His eyes are set on Mikasa now; a hungry gaze scanning her all over.

"I wanted to check on you," he answers calmly. 

She snorts. Despite wanting to act cool, he always managed to irritate her. "Really? Well, isn't that nice of you."

Levi lifts one of his eyebrows. "You pretended to be sick to avoid me yesterday, I wouldn't want my presence to interfere with your career."

"I guess you should have considered that before coming to my room to fuck me, right?"

Her harsh tone startles him a little bit. 

"Is this what you tell all the other students you fuck? 'Hey sorry I wouldn't want my dick to interfere with your grades'. You're so full of shit, Levi."

He stands up all of a sudden, his hands grabbing either sides of the table. "You really think I fuck any student that comes here or something?"

"What, you mean to tell me this is the first time you do this crap?" She spits out, poison in her words. "Come on, I know your type. You think because you're handsome you have the right to mess with whatever woman you see, then you walk out of her room as if nothing had ever happened and then pretend to care for her well being. Just cut the bullshit. I know you called me here to say that was a one time thing and bla bla. Don't worry, your presence won't interfere with my career. Can I go now?"

Levi looks genuinously taken aback by her reaction. "I have never done this before, Mikasa," he confesses. "I have never even thought of being with a student before. I don't even like being around people. But you..." he stares at her intensely, watching as her cheeks start to blush with a shade of pink. "You drive me insane, Mikasa. And what I did yesterday... I never should have. I really wanted to check on you, how you were feeling."

Silence invades the room for a few seconds until she starts to giggle, making Levi wonder what could be so funny.

"You are such a chameleon, Ackerman-sensei," she says mockinly.

He furrows his eyebrows. "A what?"

"You know how chameleons can change colour to match their surroundings? Well, you're just like one. First you treat me as if I was a stupid little teenager, then you make weird, sexual advances towards me, then you pretend I don't exist, then you come to my room to have sex and now you suddenly seem concerned about me. What is even wrong with you?"

"You're right," he says with a serious tone. "As an adult I should have put my feelings aside and let you live a normal college experience, that's why I wanted to see if you were doing fine. I may be an asshole, but I'm not a monster."

His words filled with sincerety seemed to calm her anger down a little bit. Though she looks at him with distrust, she starts walking slowly towards him.

"You wanna know how I feel, Levi?" She says in a sort of sarcastic tone. "I have spent my whole life ignoring men. I don't like them, I think they are nothing but trash. Never once in my life have I felt anything for them, let alone sexual desire, and then you come along and suddenly I'm a walking hormone mess."

His body weight is pushed against the desk, his eyes watching each of her steps carefully.

"I have tried everything to stop my brain and my body from reacting whenever I'm around you. I can't stop thinking why I would want the bastard that punched my brother for no reason to break me into pieces, to fuck me until all I can think of is his name, and I can't find an answer."

"Mikasa..." he says in a sort of warning tone as she stops right in front of him.

This wasn't the plan, she knows, but her body longs for his hands, and it's tiring to pretend she doesn't want him, that she doesn't want to feel him inside her once again.

"I choose to believe you're not a bastard who fucks every woman he sees, and I choose to believe I trigger the same unavoidable things you trigger in me." 

One of her hands reaches for the button of his trousers while the other one works on lowering the zip.

"Mikasa, we can't do this here," he tries to warn her, but his voice is already filled with ecstasy and he wouldn't be able to stop her even if he wanted to.

"Better watch out the door then," she whispers close to his lips before kneeling down in front of him.

Levi curses under his breath. He was a tough man. No one could get under his skin. He always pushed his feelings aside, his brain always searching for the rational side of things instead of the emotional one, but Mikasa could burst down his walls as if they were made of nothing but straw.

He groans as the cold air of the room hits his swollen skin, her warm fingers grabbing his lenght delicatedly.

She uses her hand at first. With slow movements she pushes it up and down, watching his expression carefully. Levi looked extremely vulnerable, just like she wanted him to be. This was payback from last night. 

Smiling victoriously, she wraps her lips around his hot head, making him hiss in response. Her tongue swirls and plays with it, purposedly not pushing it fully inside her mouth to torture him. 

"Fuck, Mikasa..." he moans quietly, his eyes leaving the ceiling to focus on her.

She smiles with pride and slowly starts swallowing it all, watching him closely to see his reaction. One of his hands grabs her hair and pushes it backwards in a ponytail to make it easier for her. 

"You look so fucking pretty taking my cock," he murmurs, making her cheeks blush a little bit.

She slids it out of her mouth and gives him a mocky look. "Shouldn't you be watching the door, _Ackerman-sensei?_ " She asks, pronouncing his last name in a seductive way.

He groans and lifts her up in the blink of an eye, making her lie on his desk. 

"Fuck the door," he whispers before leaning over and kissing her fiercely, his tongue desperately searching for her's. 

Mikasa whines. "Please, just fuck me," she pleads.

He smirks. With one swift movement he pulls her pants and panties down, his fingers checking if she was wet enough already.

"You got so wet just from giving me a blowjob," he purrs, positioning himself in between her legs.

"Mmm, please," she murmurs.

He smirks and pushes in painfully slow inside of her, making Mikasa whine. 

"D-don't tease me."

"This is what you get for saying I would fuck any other student," Levi murmurs in front of her lips. "Say you're sorry and I'll go faster."

She moans when he thrusts into her slowly again. "I-I'm sorry- please!"

"Say you're the only one who's ever made me feel this way," he hisses, feeling her walls clenching around his dick.

"I-I'm the only one. Please, Levi!" Mikasa says with desperation.

His lips meet her's once more in an attempt to muffle her uncontrolable moans as he thrusts in deeply and harshly. She moves her hips to match his rythm and their tongues battle against each other. 

"God, you feel so fucking good," he groans, her warm insides melting his length.

"Hmm don't stop please, I'm so close," she begs, her fingers pulling his hair.

Levi hisses and brutally slams into her over and over again, her wish of getting wrecked by him becoming true. A few seconds later he feels her climax around him, Mikasa's hands covering her mouth to supress her own sounds, and with a victorious smirk he thrusts into her a little bit more until his own release hits him, filling her up once again with his cum.

He pants heavily on top of her, his body still recovering from the orgasm, and she pushes aside his dark, sweaty bangs from his face with a small smile.

"So much for checking how I was doing," Mikasa mocks. 

He gives her a death glare. "You were the one who provoked me."

Though he's trying to mantain a serious, sort of annoyed expression, he looks vulnerable -almost a little bit self conscious- and it makes her stomach feel fuzzy, cheeks flushed pink.

"I better head back to have a shower," she comments. "I'll, uh, see you in class on Thursday."

He stares at her for a few seconds with that vulnerable expression before returning to his usual, dull one. "Right. Please avoid skipping more classes from now onwards, or it will seriously affect your grades."

She laughs lowly. There was the same Levi she had first met again. 

Right before walking out the door, she turns around and says: "until tomorrow, chameleon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.s: yes Mikasa sort of hates men but that is related with her past, which will be similar to the one in the original story where they wanted to sell her as a sex slave

**Author's Note:**

> For obvious reasons I decided to use Eren’s last name for Mikasa, as she had been adopted by his family after all. Also, can we make Levi be in his late 20s? Maybe a hot anatomy teacher in his 27s? Yes? Sure
> 
> Also, I apologise if my writing isn’t the best. It’s been a while since I’ve written fanfics and english is not my first language. Still, if you enjoyed it a kudo and/or a comment would be really nice <3


End file.
